The present invention relates to arming mechanisms for projectiles, and more particularly, to a regulator for adjusting the arming time of such an arming mechanism.
Projectiles such as ballistic projectory shells and bombs, and self-propelled missiles are provided with an arming mechanism for arming the projectile after it has been dispatched towards its intended target. Once the projectile is dispatched, the arming mechanism, often powered by motional forces generated by the projectile, arms the projectile prior to arrival at the destination. However, projectiles are used in many diverse situations. For example, in surface-to surface or air-to-air missiles, the time between dispatch of the projectile from a ship and arrival of the projectile at a target is extremely short requiring that the projectile be armed quickly. For a bomb dropped from a considerable height, the time for the bomb to arrive at the target is considerable longer thereby permitting a longer time for arming. Each of the different projectiles for a different use requires that the arming mechanism be provided at the time of manufacture with a predetermined arming time for the particular intended use which is not adjustable at a later time. Accordingly, it is desirable that a projectile be provided having a universal arming mechanism therein with the arming time of the arming mechanism being adjustable. Additionally, it is desirable that the arming time adjustment mechanism be reliable, compact, and low cost.